gaykidshavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Haven
Haven Yes, the quiet needed town of Haven. Haven is a rather peculiar town filled with rather peculiar people, and the main location of everything that goes on around here. Points of Interest NOTE: Most of these are stubs. I would like to have these all be their own seperate articles, so it would be greatly appreciated if these could be spliced up into such. Of course, this means writing an article’s worth for every building. Cul De Sac/Housing Arguably the most recognizable part of Haven. A typical Cul De Sac lined with houses, bushes in the center. These houses contain many of the residents here. [Editor comment: Should we make an article for the houses and their interiors? Playground As the name sugests, a typical playground, located in front of the Cul De Sac. The Playground is equipped swings, a playset with a slide, and a trampoline, as well as 2 courts; one for basketball and the other for wallball. ”PIZZA” Pizza Restaurant Located on the corner in front of the Cul De Sac, The Pizza Place is a Pizza restaurant with a stage and a ground floor spread with pizza. The second level holds the office portion of the building. Bar Across the street from the Pizza place and next to the Police Station, this unnamed bar contains a pool table, booths, a jukebox, and the titular bar. People without an ID or proof of being the proper age are not allowed to enter. Police Station Sitting next to the Bar, the Police Station is the headquarters for Haven’s law enforcement, containing an office, lobby, and a fully functional jail on the upper floor. ”Book n‘ More” Book Store Across the street from the Police Station, Book n’ More is a small bookstore. It has a backroom filled with boxes. ”GROERY” Grocery Store The GROERY the ‘C’ is wrapped around the ’O’ is a small grocery store inbetween The Cafe and Book n’ More. It contains multiple isles, and a backroom for storage. The Café The Café is located at the end of the road next to The GROERY. As the name suggests, it’s a small café with minimal seating, both indoors and outdoors. The School In the center of Haven lies the school. It is filled with classrooms, a gym, cafeteria, and auditorium, along with a playground on the side. The Hospital A hospital next to the School. It has 2 stories, with a waiting room, bathroom, kitchen, and plenty of hospital rooms. The Arena An arena located behind the Hospital. Not much needs to be said about it other than the fact that it is the main location for Tournies. Shooting Gallery An outdoor shooting gallery near the Arena. ”TRAIN!” Gym A small 1 room gym with training equipment. Haven Museum A museum located across the street from TRAIN!. It contains 2 stories and 2 exhibits, with 2 empty exhibit rooms. GKH Theater A small theater with a stage, backstage, and seating. It is across the side of TRAIN!. Night Club A small 2 room nightclub with a dance floor and a side room, along with restrooms in the front. Hotel The Hotel, located next to The Night Club, is a multi-story hotel with rooms and a restaurant on the ground floor lobby. Abandoned Fashion Show Building An abandoned building behind the housing portion of Haven. Underground See: Underground Trivia Trivia goes here! Category:Locations